ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam
The''' ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam''' is a prototype general purpose combat mobile developed by ZAFT as part of their Second Stage Series. It was first piloted by Shinn Asuka, and was later passed down to Lunamaria Hawke. Technology and Characteristics It uses optional equipment packs known as Silhouette packs, that mount on a hardpoint on the machine's back, the Impulse can take on specialized combat roles, such as long range heavy assault or close quarters combat, or receive equipment that boosts its base capabilities. As the Force Impulse the mobile suit is designed as a general purpose high mobility combat mobile suit. The α Force Silhouette pack grants the highest speed and maneuverability rating and allows the Impulse to fly under its own power in Earth's atmosphere. For combat the Force Impulse is equipped with a wide selection of weapons including the Impulse's standard chest-mounted CIWS guns, anti-armor knives, mobile shield, and beam rifle and also includes two Vajra beam sabers which are stored in the α Force Silhouette pack. As with most of the Impulse's technology the system was derived from the Earth Alliance's GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, specifically the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike. The primary difference is that the Sword Impulse is equipped two anti-ship swords, two beam boomerangs, and the grappling claw was removed. Similar to the Launcher Striker pack the γ Blast Silhouette pack equips powerful long range high energy cannons to the Impulse. Unlike the Launcher Striker the γ Blast Silhouette equips two M2000F "Kerberos" cannons, as opposed to the one "Agni" cannon, effectively doubling its firepower. To serve as mid-range weapons the γ Blast Silhouette is equipped with a pair of railguns and eight missile launchers. The γ Blast Silhouette is superior to the Launcher Striker in close combat due to being equipped with a pair of beam Javelins. Destiny Impulse is equipped with θ Destiny Silhouette, which has a new propulsion system, two MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship swords (the same types used on the Sword Silhouette) and two high-energy long-range beam cannons. In addition, the base Impulse Gundam has been modified and is now equipped with additional "Flash Edge 2" beam boomerangs, which double as beam sabers. Features ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes. Unlike MBF-02 Strike Rouge Gundam's color-shifting PS, VPS is capable of changing its strength in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. Impulse's VPS armor changes color according to what Silhouette pack it is using at the moment. ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System :The Deuterion beam energy transfer system is a wireless energy transfer system built into the Second Stage Series and their support ship, the Minerva-class battleship. The system allows a mobile suit that is properly lined up with the Minerva to receive a recharge while in the field, meaning that if the mobile suit runs low on power during a battle it can be quickly recharged without coming into the ship's hanger. The transfer system if very efficient requiring only a few seconds before the mobile suit is fully recharged. Still on a battlefield even a few seconds could mean death so it is advisable for a machine to only perform the maneuver when they have covering fire. ;*Hardpoints for Silhouette Packs :While the other suits of the Second Stage series are capable of transforming into a mobile armor mode, the Impulse instead is similar to the Strike in the fact, that it can adapt to different situations by using exchangeable Silhouette packs. In addition to adding weapons and equipment for different mission profiles, these packs also reconfigure the Impulse's Variable Phase Shift armor. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :Like most other mobile suits, the Impulse also mounts two MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns to shoot down incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. While most other suits have these CIWS guns installed in their heads, the Impulse instead mounts these guns in its chest. ;*M71-AAK "Folding Razor" Anti-armor Knife :For close combat, the Impulse is equipped with two M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knifes, which are stored in the hip armor of the suit when not in use. While not really effective against weapons like beam sabers, it is nonetheless capable of cutting into the armor of another mobile suit. ;*MMI-RG59V Mobile Shield :For defense, the Impulse mounts a single physical MMI-RG59V mobile shield on its left arm, a feature which is similar to most other suits. The Impulse's shield however is far more advanced than that on most other suits. It usually is rather small, but it can expand and be reinforced by a beam-deflecting energy barrier, which grants the shield enhanced defense, even against strong beam attacks. ;*MA-BAR72 High-energy Beam Rifle :The Impulse usually uses a single MA-BAR72 high-energy beam rifle for ranged combat, a feature similar to most other advanced mobile suits. When not in use, this rifle is stored on the back of the suit, underneath the Silhouette pack. Force Silhouette ;*MA-M941 "Vajra" Beam Sabers :Similar to the old GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike, the Force Silhouette grants the Impulse access to two "Vajra" beam sabers as additional close combat weapons. Sword Silhouette ;*"Excalibur" Anti-ship swords :The Sword Silhouette mounts two large MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship swords, which are similar to the sword used on the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity. As the name implies, these swords are mainly used to attack ships in space and naval ships on Earth, although they can also be used against mobile suits and even used as a throwing weapon as seen when Shin battles the 3 Extendeds in Armory One. The swords can also combine to create a large dual-bladed ambidextrous form. ;*"Flash Edge" Beam boomerangs :Similar to the old ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, the Sword Silhouette also mounts two RQM60 "Flash-Edge" beam boomerangs for added ranged combat. Blast Silhouette *'GMF39 Quadruple Missile Launcher' :*'AGM141 "Firely" Guided Missile' ::Besides its cannons, the Blast Silhouette also mounts two GMF39 quadruple missile launchers. These launchers are mounted on top of the beam cannons and, when used, are mounted over the shoulders of the Impulse. These cannons are used to fire a large number of AGM141 "Firefly" guided missiles ;*M2000F "Kerberos" High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon :The most powerful weapon of the Blast Silhouette are its two large M2000F "Kerberos" high-energy long-range beam cannons. These cannons grant the suit heavy firepower over long distances. When in use, the cannons swoop underneath the arms of the Impulse, who then holds them in its arms when firing. ;*MA-M80 "Defiant" Beam Javelin :Although designed for ranged combat, the Blast Silhouette pack contains two MA-M80 "Defiant" beam javelins, a variant of the classic beam sabers. These javelins are primarily used for close combat, but also can be thrown, like a traditional javelin could, as a powerful projectile. ;*MMI-M16XE2 "Deluge" Hyper-Velocity Rail Cannon :Two MMI-M16XE2 "Deluge" hyper-velocity rail cannons are mounted on the pack, which, when deployed, are mounted over the shoulders. Unlike the "Kerberos" beam cannons, the rail cannons fire solid projectiles via electromagnetic fields. Destiny Silhouette :"Excalibur" anti-ship swords as theZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam, which are similar to the swords used on the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity. The swords can also combine to create a large dual-bladed ambidextrous form. As the name implies, these swords are mainly used to attack ships in space and naval ships on Earth, although they can also be used against mobile suits and even used as a throwing weapon. ;*High-energy Long-range Beam Cannon :The prototype of Destiny's M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon. When in use, both the cannons unfold and swivel over the shoulders of the suit. These beam cannons are the mobile suit's most powerful long-range weapons, possessing firepower that is capable of destroying most battleships with a single shot. ;*RQM-60F "Flash Edge 2" Beam Boomerang :The Destiny Impulse Gundam is equipped with two RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerangs, which are also later passed down to the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. They are upgraded forms of the Sword Impulse's RQM60 "Flash-Edge" beam boomerangs, and stored on each elbow of the suit. Unlike previous models, the Destiny Impulse Gundam's beam boomerangs also double as beam sabers, though they rarely see use in this form. ;*MX2351 "Solidus Fulgur" Beam Shield Generator :The Destiny Impulse Gundam is also equipped with two wrist-mounted MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generators. These generators generate powerful beam shields that allow the Suit to withstand many powerful attacks. History In late C.E. 73, ZAFT created a new series of advanced mobile suits to succeed their previous generation of Gundams, which were all lost in the previous war. Since the Treaty of Junius banned the military use of the Neutron Jammer Canceller, these new Gundams use conventional battery power instead. However, technological improvements over the last two years mean that battery efficiency is improved. One of these new suits was the Impulse, a multi-role unit similar in concept to the Earth Alliance's old Strike. The Impulse was designed simultaneously with ZAFT's new battleship Minerva, which includes a catapult exclusive to its use. Using this smaller catapult, the Impulse launches with its modules divided, while combining in flight. The Impulse was initially piloted by Shinn Asuka, who was selected personally by PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal. The Force Impulse was used in battle first on October 2nd, CE 73, when the ZAFT military colony Armory One was infiltrated by three Extended humans working for the Earth Alliance Forces Phantom Pain special forces unit. The Extendeds stole three Gundams of the Second Stage series and caused serious damage to the interior of the colony while fighting ZAFT mobile suits. Shinn Asuka eventually launched in the Sword Impulse to fight the three Gundams but eventually switched to the Force Silhouette after losing the weapons of the Sword pack. The Blast Impulse was used in battle when the ZAFT battleship Minerva pursued the enemy ship into the Debris Belt, where the Minerva's mobile suits, among them the Blast Impulse launched. Eventually, a battle ensued between the ZAFT and Phantom Pain forces, although the Girty Lue was able to escape again. Some time later, when the Minerva left the ORB Union after the declaration of the Second Bloody Valentine War, the ship was attacked by a task force of Alliance ships. During the battle, the EA first used the prototype YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah mobile armor, which inflicted damage to the Force Impulse, causing Shinn to enter SEED mode for the first time. After defeating the Zamza-Zah, Shinn switched to the Sword Silhouette to attack the EA fleet, causing massive damage to it and forcing the remaining ships to retreat. The Blast Silhouette was again used by the Impulse during the Battle of Dardanelles, the second battle between the Minerva and the joint EA/Orb Union fleet. During this battle, Shinn Asuka used the Blast Impulse to destroy several Orb and EA mobile suits, while at the same time fighting shortly against Kira Yamato in his ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. The Blast pack used in this battle is eventually destroyed by Auel Neider in his ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam, although Shinn used the smoke to attack and destroy the Abyss by throwing a beam javelin of the Blast pack into the Abyss' chest. At the end of the battle, Shinn again used the Sword Impulse to attack the Orb fleet, destroying several ships of the fleet until eventually sinking the flagship Takemikazuchi. In the process, Shinn unknowingly killed his former caretaker Captain Todaka. Shinn performed very well with Impulse, destroying over a dozen enemy warships, numerous mobile suits, and the stolen ZGMF-X31S Abyss. He even managed to defeat the ZGMF-X10A Freedom while using the Destiny Silhouette, stabbing the Freedom's torso.